


247

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Point 1

u

ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ݄

"A-Ah..hnng..fuck.." Jihoon moaned, his hips bucking up and legs spreading wider as his thrusts his purple dildo deeper and faster inside him.

He could already feel how near he was as the sensation of being on edge was taking over his mind. His head fell backwards, lips parted widely and loud, breathy moans erupting from his lips. 

He gripped on the sheets as he desperately slam himself onto the dildo. A few more thrust and he came, his cum splattering on his shirt and on the sheets, but before he completely fell unconscious, he heard a shocked gasp followed by his room's door closing.

\--°°°--

'Who could that fucker be..' Jihoon thought as he mindlessly head to his first period.

It was already a day since that incident happened and Jihoon hasn't figured out yet if it was just his imagination playing games with him or if someone really witnessed his private time. But whatever it is, it doesn't really bother him.

Well, first off, he lives with his cousins, the Kwon twins, and for sure they both want him, or so he thought.

"Alright, don't forget your homeworks tomorrow. Class dismissed," Mr. Jeon said and left their classroom.

"Ah! Freedom, at last!" Hoshi exclaimed, eyes twinkling as he places his things inside his bag.

"Idiot. Today is friday, not freedom," Soonyoung muttered, frowning as he fixes his stuff.

Hoshi only chuckled at his twin's annoyed expression then he stood in front of his table, probably waiting for his brother. A smirk suddenly appeared on his lips when he noticed a dazed midget behind his brother's chair.

"Yah! Jihoonie! Aren't you going home yet?" He asks as he approaches the younger. Jihoon purses his lips at him and stared for a couple of seconds before deciding to move his ass and clean his desk.

The three of them decided to go home together, though, apparently, Hoshi has another plan in his naughty mind.

"You're well aware that our parents will get mad once they find out that we wasted time by drinking, right?" Soonyoung asked, frowning at his older twin. But the latter just grinned playfully at him and continued on grabbing cans of beers, placing them on the basket that Jihoon is holding.

"Chill out. They won't find out, anyways, right Jihoonie?" Hoshi said in defense then he glanced at Jihoon, flashing his infamous grin.

Jihoon only shrugged his shoulders not bothering to join the twins' argument. He was staying silent ever since he noticed how Soonyoung kept on glancing awkwardly at him and blushing after, as if he's thinking of something...rated.

But the younger brushed the thought away and focuses on what chips he wants to eat later while drinking his beer.

The three went home after buying two plastic bags of beer and another plastic bag for the chips. Soonyoung couldn't do anything about his brother's behaviour that he just went along with him. He might be planning a fun time for later.

\--°°°--

"Yah! I've been drinking five cans already! I want no more!" Jihoon protested, shaking his head but the twins, especially Hoshi, didn't listen to him. They kept on opening cans of beers for him and the younger couldn't push them away because of how dizzy he already feels.

"Hoshi, you probably should stop. Jihoon might fall asleep if you kept on making him drink," Soonyoung stated, smirking meaningfully at the younger.

The twins already finished 4 cans each that it's giving them enough courage to woo their cousin. Now what might this two heated twins do to a drunk and vulnerable Jihoon?

Hoshi glanced at Soonyoung who was carefully watching his little cousin's drunken state. His twin motioned for him to do something that made him chuckle and roll his eyes.

Jihoon was busy unbuttoning his uniform's coat that he didn't notice what the twins are doing. He felt hot as if he was burning from the alcohol he took in. He kept on sighing heavily, his eyes unable to focus on his own buttons. He screamed in frustration, shaking his head in annoyance as he stopped what he was doing.

"I can't...unbutton!" He exclaimed, his cheeks flushed and eyes droopy as he looked at them. "Help me please.. I wanna take a shower.."

Jihoon swallowed dryly as his eyes glistened with a burning desire that he's trying to hide from them. Now that it dawn on him, Hoshi and Soonyoung resemble each other alot. Though both have distinct features, Hoshi having an aggressive yet playful one, while his brother has a much more serious features.

He didn't realize that the heat was slowly taking over his senses the longer he looks at them. Then Soonyoung's jaw clenched, making Jihoon gasp from his seat. The younger, who was clearly drowning from the alcohol and heat, crawled closer to Soonyoung.

The twins kept their lustful gazes locked onto the younger, watching on what he might do. Hoshi swallowed his soft groan as he watch Jihoon sitting on his twin's lap.

"Wow.." He whispered to himself.

Soonyoung on the other hand was amused on how their younger cousin was acting. He enjoyed it even more when Jihoon sat on his lap, lips pursing as he looked at him. He leaned a little and whispered softly on the younger's ear, his warm breath brushing against Jihoon's sensitive skin, making him moan and flinch at the contact.

"What does our Jihoonie want?"

"A fuck..?" Jihoon answered, sounding hot yet innocent.

Soonyoung's amused smile grew wider then he guided the younger's legs around his waist and carefully carried him to their bedroom, his twin following them with a grin.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ


	2. Point 2

ㅤ

The next thing they knew, Jihoon's already naked while the twins are half naked.

"H-Hah.. Hnng.. N-No.." he moaned softly, cheeks flushed in deep red.

Jihoon's legs spreading wider, hips bucking up and his hand gripping weakly on Soonyoung's hair. The heat's spreading crazily like wildfire as the older continued to savour his hard cock. Hoshi, on the other hand, is getting a little impatient at his brother's movements. He badly wanted to shove his cock inside their little cousin's mouth, and yet, Soonyoung seems to take his time eating Jihoon.

Jihoon, who's already drowning in pleasure, held onto Hoshi's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. His voice being muffled as he indulge the older with a sloppy kiss, making him feel how hungry and desperate he wants to be fucked.

"Please.. I-I want...cock.." Jihoon begged once he pulled away from the kiss.

It made Hoshi more aroused that he growled at his brother and tapped his shoulder, silently requesting for them to wreck Jihoon's small figure.

"Alright, alright. You two are rushing too much," Soonyoung chuckled, teasing them.

The twins removed their remaining clothes, biting their lips as they both reveal their hard cock. Jihoon crawled closer to them instead of spreading himself open. He suddenly had the urge to suck the cocks being served for him, and him alone.

Unfortunately, before Jihoon could get ahold of their cocks, Soonyoung made his way behind him and held the younger's hips. "Not tonight, angel. I wanna take you from here."

Jihoon's lustful gaze shifted to the remaining cock in front of him. He breathed softly and fixes his position, hands gripping on the sheets as he go on all fours.

Soonyoung didn't wait for anything and just slipped his cock inside Jihoon's needy hole. The younger whimpered at the sudden intrusion, a stinging heat spreading from his lower body as Soonyoung's cock stretch his tight hole.

"Open wide, kitten," Hoshi muttered, holding his cock as he pushed it a little closer to the younger's mouth.

Jihoon obliged and opened his mouth widely, his mind clouded with heat as he looked up to Hoshi. He gasped softly as he opened his mouth wider. He was already feeling dizzy from the sensation that's engulfing his body, and he gladly took them in.

"H-Hnng.." Jihoon shuts his eyes tightly, hands tugging on the sheets as his mouth stretched for Hoshi's cock. He almost gagged when he felt the tip hitting the back of his head, accompanied by Soonyoung filling him from behind.

"Move.." The twins mumbled in unison, their breathing slowly becoming heavy and uneven as they stop their movements.

Jihoon mentally chanted curses in his mind as he obliged the twins, his small frame slowly moving, back and forth. His tongue pressing against Hoshi's cock while his walls clenched tightly around Soonyoung's cock.

Just a few thrusts and the younger was already drooling on Hoshi's cock, the pleasure taking over his senses. His muffled moans vibrating against the cock in his mouth when Soonyoung starts thrusting inside him, trying to increase his pace.

Jihoon was no longer in control with his mind nor body that he could only groan or moan whenever the twins praise how good he feels. He eventually stopped moving when both cocks starts to fuck both of his holes.

His cock twitched and his walls clenched and unclenched around his cock as Soonyoung hits his sweet spot then he groaned when Hoshi starts ramming his cock deeper in his throat. The younger not able to focus on one cock alone that he eventually loses himself in ecstasy.

A few more thrust and they could feel the heat pooling on the pits of their stomach. Jihoon's limbs are already wobbling at how the pleasure was making him weak. He couldn't help but cry as he cums on the sheets, his body spasming as he felt their warm liquid painting his walls and his mouth.

He gagged but still manages to swallow everything before Hoshi pulled his cock out. His small frame fell weakly on the bed after Soonyoung pulled his cock out. The twins panted heavily then they climbed on the bed and lay down beside Jihoon, the three of them cuddling together as they all drifted to sleep.

ㅤ

ㅤ


	3. Point 3

ㅤ

It's been a week (perhaps two?) since that steamy incident happened. And, instead of them getting awkwardly flustered around each other, they actually became closer.

Soonyoung frowned as he finished cooking for the other two's lunch. He needs to go back in their University for a council meeting. Yep, our Soonyoungie's the Student Council President, which is why he needs to be present in that meeting. One thing that annoys him so much.

The other thing is the fact that Jihoon and Hoshi's been cuddling in their room. He wanted to join so badly, but his University duties are chaining him away from them. How annoying.

"Hoshi, I'll be leaving now. Take care of our precious Jihoonie." Soonyoung smiled and winked at Jihoon before he went out of their house, leaving the two alone.

Jihoon giggled and he snuggled closer to Hoshi, hugging him more. He's currently in his babyspace that he finds everything adorable, chewy and squishy. And Hoshi's been fondling the younger's small frame. He seems ro not get enough of the younger's cuteness.

"Anything that my baby Jihoon want?" Hoshi asked, his lips gently biting Jihoon's cheek.

"I want choco.. Sweets.." Jihoon mumbled softly, eyes sparkling as he looked at Hoshi.

Hoshi's heart skipped a beat at the extra cuteness he just gave to him, causing for him to steal a kiss on Jihoon's lips. Now, now, dearie. Our Jihoonie here gave his consent about what the twins can and cannot do whenever he goes in another headspace.

"Wait here. Daddy will bring some choco for you," Hoshi mumbled softly then he pulled away from the latter and went quickly to the kitchen, grabbing any sweets he can get and a cup of choco for his baby.

The soft, wide smile didn't fade from his lips when he returned to his previous spot. Jihoon smiled cutely as he take the cup of choco drink from Soonyoung and he happily drunk it in one go.

Well, despite his current headspace, our Jihoon's still a heavy eater and drinker, but he currently focuses more on the sweet stuffs.

"Wow. My baby's so good. You finished your drink without spilling any on your shirt and the sheets," Hoshi cooed, making the younger blush at the praise he received. "Here's a chocolate lollipop, my baby's reward for being good," he added, handing him an unwrap lollilop then he placed another kiss on Jihoon's forehead.

"Yehey," Jihoon cheered then gently shoves the lollipop in his mouth.

He looked at Hoshi, his eyes smiling as he happily suck the lollilop. His eyes glistening in innocence while the latter stared at him with a much more darker aura.

Jihoon decided to climb on Hoshi's lap and sat there when he noticed how the older kept on staring at him. He pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and shoved it gently in Hoshi's mouth, pouting innocently at him.

"Daddy seemed to want my lollipop.." He mumbled softly, biting then sucking his lower lip, enjoying the taste of the lollipop that lingered in his small mouth.

Hoshi didn't tear his gaze from the younger as he fixes their position. He leaned his back against the headrest while a hand held Jihoon's waist. He smiled when he noticed Jihoon staring at the lollipop in his mouth, and a naughty idea popped in his mind.

"Do you want your lollipop?" Hoshi asked, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. The younger pouts even more and nods his head, his gaze falling on Hoshi's naughty pair of brown orbs.

"It tastes much better here," he said.

He sucked the lollipop for a couple of seconds and pulled it out then he leaned his face closer to Jihoon's and pressed their lips together.

"Bite my lower lip, baby," he mumbled against their pressed lips.

Jihoon gripped on Hoshi's shirt as he obliged, he bit the older's lower lip and sucked it like a hungry baby. Hoshi's face muscles tighten as he felt a burning sensation igniting on the roots of his nerves.

He pulled away after a second, making Jihoon whine then he sucked the younger's lollipop again, smiling teasingly at him.

"Daddy.. More.." Jihoon demanded, pulling gently on his shirt.

Hoshi chuckled at him then he sucked then he bites the lollipop and munches it, crashing every piece before swallowing it right in front of Jihoon's surprised face.

"My lollipop!" Jihoon exclaimed, tears starting to form on the side of his eyes.

Hoshi didn't waste anytime that he cupped Jihoon's face, pulled him closer and enticed him with another kiss, passionately this time. Jihoon moaned softly when the older shoves his tongue inside Jihoon's warm cavern. The younger's hands now gripping on the back of Hoshi's shirt as he involuntarily pressed his body closer against Hoshi's.

Their tongues danced together as they fight for dominance, soft, muffled moans brushing against their mouths, both of them not wanting to pull away from the kiss that's fueling the desire inside them.

But Hoshi cuts the kiss shortly so he could undress the both of them, throwing their clothes on the floor. His breathing hitching as he fights to urge to ram his cock inside the younger.

He carefully placed Jihoon on the bed then he hovered on top of him, their now naked bodies pressing against each other, his lips claiming Jihoon's lips once again. Hoshi knew that he won't be able to take his time with the younger that his hand already made its way down to Jihoon's sensitive spot and slipped two fingers inside him.

Jihoon jolted and moaned as he felt a sudden heat surging on his body, arousing him more. Hoshi seemed to plan on making the younger crave for more when he pressed their bare cocks together and starts to move his hips, pressing and rubbing them, producing a much more electrifying friction that made Jihoon squirm under his mercy.

He slowly moved his fingers and hips, focusing on preparing him quickly, but our Jihoonie's in a rush. He pulled away from the kiss, shaking his head as he tries to open and focus his clouded eyes at the older.

"I want daddy's cock.. Please put it in.. I want it.." He pleaded, sounding breathless and desperate for him.

Hoshi's mind was filled with desire that instead of answering him, he just claimed his lips again. His hands guided Jihoon's legs around his waist as he blindly position his cock on the younger's hole.

Hoshi feasted and savoured Jihoon's mouth, tasting every inch of his warm cavern. A muffled moan erupting from their lips as he carefully slip his cock Jihoon.

"U-Ugh.. So tight.." he mumbled breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss.

He rested his forehead against Jihoon's forehead, his eyes looking down as he watch how his cock slowly disappeared inside Jihoon. A soft yet heavy breath escapes his lips as he buries his face on the crook of Jihoon's neck.

Hoshi paused for a couple of minutes, letting the younger adjust on his size, but Jihoon's not letting him rest. The need to be filled pricked on the roots of his senses.

"Move.. Daddy.. Please.." He moaned breathlessly, his small hips moving, fucking himself onto his cock.

Hoshi growled softly, lips pressing against Jihoon's skin. His arms holding him tighter and pulling him closer to him. His first thrust made both of them moan in delight. And the next few ones slowly burned every nerve in their bodies.

The room was filled with the desperate sound of their skin slapping together and their needy, erotic moaned and whimpers. Jihoon's fingers clawed on Hoshi's back, back arching, hips bucking up. His head tilting upwards, lips parted, eyes tightly shut and his toes curling.

His loud moans of Hoshi's name aroused the latter that he increases his pace and pounded faster inside him. His cock throbbing as it ram in and out of Jihoon's warm, clenching and unclenching walls.

Hoshi held the younger as if his life depended on it. His heavy growls and moans brushing against Jihoon's sensitive neck, adding to the pleasure that the younger feels.

And a few more thrust made them scream each other's name. White strings of cum squirting on Jihoon's cock while Hoshi painted the younger's wall with his warm cum.

"Fuck.. My baby's so good.." Hoshi mumbled breathlessly then he planted a soft kiss on Jihoon's neck.

Jihoon only whine while he catches his breath. Hoshi carefully turn them over, switching their position, letting Jihoon lay on top of him.

He blindly grabs the blanket, pulling it up and covering them both. A tender kiss pressing against Jihoon's forehead as they slowly drifted to sleep.

ㅤㅤ

ㅤ


End file.
